


Please, stop!

by demetxri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, levi/eren if you squint, mentions of 104th squad, this is not at all serious, this is really not what it looks like, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetxri/pseuds/demetxri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s being punished in front of everyone and Levi doesn’t go easy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, stop!

"Oh.. N-No…"  


  
He groans, groans a little louder as his face is pushed down further.  
  
"Look at you, Yeager. You can’t even do a simple thing. Faster." Levi commands him, voice low as he clutches the brunette’s hair tightly. Eren whimpers in slight pain. He’s used to being rough housed by corporal Levi, but even this is too cruel for him. He tries to arch away, turning his face to glance at him as tears start to well up in his eyes. How he hates this, this is humiliating. It doesn’t particularly help that the others are watching  oh so intensely, expressions a mixture of amusement, disgust or in Mikasa’s case, pure and utter rage. She looks like she could kill the shorty holding him down.  
  
Levi grunts, his grip tightening. Like hell is he going to let Eren escape from his punishment. It was either this or a severe beating. He had secured the titan-shifter in place, a hand placed on the small of his back, hips pressed against hips.  
  
"S-Stop, please, corporal…!" Eren drawls out, face wrinkling in disgust and terror as he’s shoved closer to the table he’s pressed up against.  
  
"Last time, Yeager." The shorter male pulls at his hair roughly, growling at him. The tears that had been stinging in his eyes are now flowing freely down his cheeks, a small waterfall cascading down.  
  
"I don’t want to cut any more onions!"  
  
With that said, Levi’s patience snaps and Eren’s nose is harshly met with the surface he’d been forced to cut onions on, some of the cut pieces now up his nostrils. He can hear Jean and Connie cracking up in the background, soon to be silenced by Mikasa.  
  
"I’ll deal with you later." Levi releases him and leaves. Eren knows what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys fell for it. <3 I'm kidding, I just really can't write smut or anything and this was something I posted on my tumblr.


End file.
